


〖藕饼三月三·三十六时辰〗〖子时〗如果世上没有龙

by seablueonly



Category: Ne Zha Zhi Mo Tong Jiang shi, 哪吒之魔童降世
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: #上巳节志怪主题  谢谢only邀请，很荣幸参加活动。菜鸟选手 感谢阅读❤
Relationships: nezha/aobing, 藕饼
Kudos: 2





	〖藕饼三月三·三十六时辰〗〖子时〗如果世上没有龙

#上巳节志怪主题 谢谢only邀请，很荣幸参加活动。菜鸟选手 感谢阅读❤

\--------------- 良辰佳节同好同欢 go -------- 

陈塘关东北有个李家村，村子靠海，几乎家家都以打鱼赶海产出的各种海产过活。既然是海村鱼户，村里的男人自然都是有把子力气的莽汉子和健壮后生。哪吒就住在这李家村，也是赶海打鱼的一把好手。

哪吒是什么时候在李家村的，大家已经没有印象了。有些老人说哪吒是七八郎当岁和家人迁到这里的，也有人说哪吒就是本村长大的，看哪吒赶海操船的手艺，从小在海里练出来的没跑，还有人说，哪吒是前不久几年搬来的，光板一个人，在靠海的坡地上搭了个小房子就住下了。

不过，这个也不是什么大事。海上儿郎生死不看，只重当下。哪吒爽朗豪放，个性不羁，更搭上一副好容颜加一口能说会笑的利落嘴皮，和这些与大海搏命的豪爽海民渔妇相处得颇为融洽。

海边的生活也是简单，有鱼贩子每日来收取海货，也有些寻宝的商人指名搜罗些海底出产的珍珠贝母沉船瑰宝之类的海产珍玩。这些海上讨生活的汉子日日劳作就是出海打鱼、回岸卖鱼，周而复始。收获丰厚的日子里，海上男儿有了余钱就聚在一起喝酒耍牌，谈天说地；要是运气不好，赶上鱼群枯竭，连降大雨这种物产不丰的日子，大家就把钱合在一起凑凑留出过日子的柴米钱，无所事事的汉子们便拿剩下的零钱打酒来一起耍牌，谈天说地。

对，总而言之，日收日用，身无长物，才是李家村的好儿郎的风度。

这不又一个大雨连绵的日子，大伙聚在海边望海守夜的小屋里喝酒。瘦高精瘦的申大叔喝到兴起，借着酒劲儿开玩笑对哪吒说，“你个后生，忒的胆大。这里的规矩是辰日避海敬龙，历来船不见海舢不下水。只有你个小子，非要不听，辰日出海冒犯海神。还总能捞到些我们收不到的渔产。今儿这连日大雨，是不是你冒犯了海神搞的灾祸。”

旁边的李哥也跟着起哄，“就是就是。李三非要辰日出海，每次都带着少见的珍珠，珊瑚，砗磲回来。还有那种特别好看的彩色的鱼。快给大伙说说你怎么弄来的？大伙瞧瞧，昨天李三卖掉了一个特别好看的贝壳，大概有”，李大哥笔划了一下锅盖大的面积，“这么大。老好看了。那个外地客商也不懂行情，眼都不眨的就扔下一块银子。”

被周围人昵称为李三的哪吒，笑着喝了一口酒，没有回答。李哥搭在哪吒肩上，“小老哥卖了个好价钱啊。这么多天都大家伙都没开过张，今天你得请大家喝酒。”

哪吒看了一眼外边的大海，依旧云雾蒙蒙，怒涛咆哮，连平日里一射之地的小岛都看不清楚。他默默喝尽了杯中酒，拿出一块碎银子放在桌上。这碎银子被李大哥抛给门口的小侄儿，小孩子得了令跑得飞快打酒去。一打眼的功夫，一大桌新酒新菜添了回来。

瞧着外边雨势愈发磅礴，眼见着后几天也不能出海，这群爷们喝酒喝的愈发没有保留。

言语间，哪吒就问起了这海上辰日不可以出海的旧俗。大家嘈嘈切切的说不出所以然，就说祖上就是这样，反正家里老人说不可以去。渔民靠海，大海难测，没啥理由非要背着老理儿来不是。说话间，一直乐呵呵低调喝酒的钟大伯靠过来，醉酒而绵软的圆滚身子靠在哪吒身上，“好酒，巴适...”一个酒嗝之后，钟大伯用自以为小其实震耳欲聋的声音说道，“哪吒，你小子运气啊。辰日不可出海，之前老人遇到海里有龙妖，请了伏魔的道士和尚也没法，只能避开。你赶着这日子出去这么多次，那你有没有”，钟大伯低调地压低了声音，用大家都能听见的声音说，小声说“你有没有遇到过那个海里的妖怪？” 

这回哪吒点点头，开口说道，“有。” 哪吒有着典型的介于青年和少年之间的声音，虽然说话声儿不大，然而带着中气直接送入人耳，一屋子醉得东倒西歪的汉子们可全都听见了。连远在墙角下推筛子的俩人都竖起耳朵，想听这海上的异怪故事。

哪吒端起杯子，犹豫了片刻，又放了下去。从桌子上巴拉巴拉拿过一个干净的杯子，倒满一杯酒倾在地上。看见哪吒郑重其事的态度，大家屏住了呼吸等着哪吒说海底妖魔的故事。就看哪吒拿着空酒杯，脸上露出奇异的微笑，透着点自满又带着点怀念，不知不觉好像还有那么一点战斗后的硝烟气。

钟大伯拍拍哪吒的肩膀，把哪吒从沉思中叫起来，“咋个，你娃子真的遇魔啦？那海上的妖魔不仅会吃人，还会迷人，迷到就吃了，骨头都找不回来。之前不知道多少人着了道。那你娃咋活下来的？”

“啊，那个啊。”哪吒把杯子里的残酒晃了晃泼进火堆里，那火焰得了助力，扑棱棱的窜起来，周围的人下意识的去躲那火苗，唯独哪吒伸手出去，那火焰在他的指尖跳动缠绕着退了下去。钟大伯一晃眼，觉得自己仿佛看见哪吒在抚摸一只红火的小兽，那小兽的皮毛像火焰一样炸起来，哪吒的动作将那一缕一缕的刺毛捋顺了下去，小兽呜咽一声又缩回了火堆。钟大伯揉揉眼，火苗缓缓燃烧，红色的光在哪吒脸上跳动，一定是看错了，哪吒眼中一闪而过的烈焰不过就是这火苗映出的影子。一切都好。

在一伙年轻人起哄声里，哪吒开口了。 “那个是以前遇到的，一只小傻龙的鬼魂。我以前在东海跑海货的时候。”

跑海货是陈塘关更靠南一边的赶海习俗。每年渔汛从北方南下，时候一到海船会成群结队跟着渔汛走。几只装备好的大船在前，一些普通散渔的小船在后，再跟上一些载重多的大货船。货船装满了，就掉头回港去卖。等所有的船都满载了，船队也就回航了。海货出空，船队里的人按照在船上做工领到的计数竹筹来分利润。若是选做最难的夜晚值班看网或者过潮汛的时候撑帆掌舵的活计，还能领到最多的工筹。因为擅长夜网，哪吒很受欢迎，每到渔汛各个船老大都想请他。

通常夜网风险高而渔产收获小。别的后生心惊胆战守一夜，往往只能收起一个空网。只在哪吒轮值的日子里，渔网拉起来装得满满的。哪吒也不要人帮忙，一个人慢慢把足有几百斤的渔网拖上船舷，在缓缓地把渔产从网上剥出来分成几类堆好，算好记工的竹筹，再喊人来把鱼获抱走分到不同的货船去。哪吒拖网和分鱼的动作细致而仔细，不知道的还以为他是好像是在和什么人手谈。哪吒整理夜网的时候，平时高高扬起的眉头和带着赤金色眼睛看着都温和了。海上水汽饱满的晨雾让哪吒平素飞飞扬起的头发被水汽打湿，一条条沉沉垂下，散落在肩膀上。只有少年人桀骜的火气在眉心燃烧，还是往日那个锐利得如同标枪一般的少年儿郎。

那一年的渔汛特别丰美，长达数月的跟踪过程里哪吒一直在值晚班。每天夜里上甲板前，哪吒都会带一壶酒，下夜网前对着大海祷告“这杯水酒敬给海中殒命的冤魂，第二杯 敬四海之主。这一船老小各有生计，请海里的各路神魔见怜，布施一二有余让大家能够虎口。如有任何怨怼，请让哪吒愿一肩承担。”祈祷完毕，将三杯酒倾入大海再开始一夜的做工。

有一天晚上，哪吒惯例倒酒祭了海里的神魔以后，便独自望着天上的圆月自斟自饮，一个少年忽然从船头绕了出来，从甲板那头朝着哪吒一步步走来。那少年生得一头蓝发，高高束起发髻来，光顺的发丝在月光下闪着一圈淡银色的光辉。海上为了方便，哪吒上身就传一个短衣、下身散着裤脚，喝得热了敞胸露怀的卧在船舷上。这来人倒是严严实实的穿着海员短褂，口子一路系到领口，和哪吒一样方便行动的松口长裤，却仔细打了绑腿。如果不是赤着一双白生生的脚，踏在甲板上走的甚是稳当，哪吒都要错认为是哪家海商的小公子上船来收货了。

这双脚也不是海上人的，白白净净，看着软绵绵的没有海上人踏惯了甲板会有的粗糙肥厚。哪吒心下奇怪，眯着眼睛顺着脚踝朝上瞄，少年不仅头发是蓝色的，连眼睛也是，在月光下和背后墨蓝色的大海一样。他注意到哪吒在看他，大大方方的回看哪吒，展颜一笑。

来人哪吒有点眼生，但是这个笑容哪吒又觉得似曾相识。那少年站在周围转来转去，最后靠在栏杆上睁大眼睛瞧哪吒，面上带着喜色却不说话。哪吒琢磨着这人大概是第一次上船，不知道夜晚风大浪急，是绝对不能靠着栏杆，免得船晃动起来翻出船去的。再看这后生一身素色的衣服衬着一身雪白的好皮肉，又揣测他大概是新来还不识海性的，一时兴起便举了杯子邀他来一起喝酒。

那少年也不推辞，接过酒杯一饮而尽。“好酒！” 

哪吒听见了他的声音，在海浪里轻轻朗朗的，带着雨打玉石的清润。“如果明月落在水上，大概就是这样吧”， 哪吒忽然觉得自己似乎是有点醉了。 他仰脸看天，奇怪啊，月亮还没有升到中天，酒才喝了半壶，怎么就醉了呢。又去看旁边的少年，酒喝完了拿着空杯子抵在唇边小心回味着口中余香似的。哪吒随口问道“你喝过酒吗？”。

那少年低着头想了想，笑着轻声说“之前偷喝过几次。师父发现以后就不让了。不过师父有一坛藏起来的好酒，说是要等我出师时开封。那时候酒就满一百年醇熟，正好痛饮庆祝。”他抬眼看了一眼哪吒，“可惜没有喝到。”

哪吒也没有问他为什么，只是默默地倒满了那少年的杯子，对方再饮尽。哪吒又为他满上。

那少年连喝了三杯，看哪吒只顾着帮自己斟酒，笑起来“倒也不必，今晚月朗海平，正好共饮。” 

这一笑，仿佛月亮揭开云层露出真容一般，哪吒眼里整个甲板都亮了起来。

既然他都这么说，哪吒也不再让。两个人你一杯我一杯的喝起来。哪吒讲起自己的家里，父母繁忙，两个哥哥早年出门学艺，常常不在家中。虽然家里富足，人口众多都很是关照自己这个晚来幺子，可总归是晚来的孩子，没有同龄伙伴，大人们日常忙碌都没人和他说话玩耍。一向独来独往着不觉就长大了。哪吒也惯了。如今在海上和渔家汉子们一起，有事一起做，有饭一起吃，喝酒耍牌推筛子，到了晚上独自对着夜海自饮几杯酒倒也逍遥。

这些话哪吒从来不曾对别人说起，今天见了这面善的少年，却忽然想说了。

那少年也不劝他或者说些套话安慰他，只是偏着头静静听着，哪吒说道间歇处，就举起杯子与哪吒碰一下一起喝一杯。这少年也是个海量的，如此这般一夜酒喝下去，脸上还是白生生的在月光下透着一层光似的闪亮，酒红不上脸，说话也清晰，喝开了就是眼睛里亮晶晶的，听哪吒讲小时候整蛊邻居家小孩的事，抿着嘴笑得脆生生得。

哪吒未曾觉得如此畅快，普普通通的水酒两个人喝起来竟然也别样的风味。不觉间，日头初起，海平线上亮起一道红线。那少年听见船舱里骚动起来，早起替班的渔夫们嘈嘈杂杂的正上到甲板上来，那少年起身说该回去了转身便走，冷不防被哪吒拉住了衣角。“我叫哪吒，我娘以外，还没有人和我说这许多话。你叫什么名字，哪里人士？ ”

那少年被哪吒手劲颇大地扯住了衣服，干脆笑眯眯地蹲下来，很认真地自我介绍，“我叫敖丙，就住在海上。之前常常叨扰你的美酒，若是你喜欢，你值夜的时候我就来看你，咱们一起喝酒。”

哪吒迎着太阳睁大眼，与敖丙四目相抵，敖丙的眼睛真得是水洗一般的碧蓝色，在初阳下和旁边的大海一模一样的蓝。哪吒一见越发心生欢喜，他拉着敖丙的手认真的说“我叫哪吒。咱们第一次喝酒就如此投契，怎么说得上叨扰。那一言为定，你要常来。”

哪吒的眼睛对着太阳，眼睛里跳跃的光和日出的红火的颜色透过海面的样子一模一样，敖丙很喜欢这双眼睛里映着火光的样子，看了又看。眼见渔夫们就要出现了，不能再留。他伸手摸出一只海螺放在哪吒手里“哪吒，只要你带酒来，吹这个海螺，我必来相会。”

敖丙又看了一眼空空的甲板，“昨天光顾着说话，你没有来得及看网。希望没有耽误事。”随着敖丙一招手，哪吒看了一眼，发现那渔网已经装满，再回头想和敖丙夸耀一下收货，敖丙不知什么时候不见了。

白天里，哪吒用自己名下工筹收入与船上的厨子换来随船着暖身治病的黄酒。好容易挨到傍晚，早早上了岗，天擦黑便将酒倒在海里，还没吹起海螺来，敖丙早已来了，正坐在甲板上等他。俩人开怀畅饮，谈天说地，夜夜欢颜。

哪吒同船的渔夫们也觉得这后生哪里变了。刚上船的时候，哪吒不爱言语，隐隐约约带着满身凌厉的气势，日子过的好像有今天没明天似的。不知怎的，人就变得柔和了。早上换班的时候，还会和接班的大哥笑着招呼。甚至一起大锅造饭，哪吒不知道看见了什么，眉眼细软带笑得嘴角都收不住。有和哪吒处得熟些的少年人，揶揄他是不是被海里的妖儿迷了心，说出来哥哥给你拆解拆解。

哪吒笑而不答，反而和管船的小哥攀扯，要用头天晚上捞到的珍贵贝壳换小哥私藏的好酒。酒换得了，哪吒摇摇晃晃得起了身，临出门装作一个趔趄，把揶揄他被海妖偷了心的小哥撞在门板上，这才双手插着腰带一步一晃的往外走。众人见了一阵笑骂起来，“这个后生，怕是真的遇了会偷心的海妖了！” 一片哄笑声里，隐隐约约得竟然听到哪吒自顾自唱起歌来，细细听来唱词也新奇，“吾当生长不记年,不是仙家不见天，天生心中火难熄，四方漂流难安身，火起魔生在深山，龙死龙鳞在深渊。山轮水转为我开，清潭引浪海龙来，一心相会难相逢，薄酒一杯天近明。海水涛涛一片白，一夕胜过三千年。” 歌声飘飘摇摇的一路消散在大海波涛声中。

当天晚上，哪吒吹起海螺，敖丙如约而来。捧起哪吒事先倒好的酒，满满喝了一杯。放下酒杯，抬眼看着哪吒对着自己笑，也回着笑迎过去，笑着笑着突然表情又有点悲戚。

“你怎么啦？”

“今天你的酒格外的好。我很喜欢。和你相识以来，情同手足，非常开心。我盼望着你在海上时能常常相见。可惜再过几天我就要走了。”

哪吒借着酒意去拉敖丙的手，一左一后托着敖丙的双腕握在手中，“那你要到哪里去？”

敖丙神情有些悲伤，直直地看进哪吒的眼睛，眼睁睁地看着大滴大滴的水花在哪吒眼角聚集起来就要往下淌。敖丙赶紧抽出手轻轻抹去哪吒的眼泪，说道“其实咱们相处这几个月，我的来历想来你也猜到。临别之际，我还是要亲口告诉你真情才好。我本不是人类，是来自海底是一个妖族异鬼。当初有个意愿未了，如今独自一个留在这天地海底。缥缈多年，那天见了你，觉得亲切就来看你。不想十分投契。承你分酒之情，几天后会有一件大事，那时我来寻你，你可以见到我真身。等那件大事圆满，我因缘消解，就可以脱离这海底的桎梏往别处去了。”

“今晚可能是咱们最后一次这般相聚畅饮，我有些伤感。可是你这样，我又有些放心不下。”

哪吒听到敖丙自陈是海底妖鬼，心下顿时了然，对敖丙平素神出鬼没的行为早就有所猜测，这样子说明了反倒不觉得有异。想着这些日子相处情投意合，有了平生唯一的朋友，如今分别在即也觉得伤感。听闻敖丙说，因缘消解可得圆满，能够脱离桎梏，又觉得是可喜可贺的好事。一向伶牙俐齿的哪吒，竟不知如何说才好，满怀心事的倒满一杯酒，与敖丙劝酒道“你劫难将满，得以脱身，是值得庆祝的好事。今夜咱们更要畅饮不醉不休。”

俩人开怀畅饮到天明，见到朝阳初起。这次敖丙多留了一会儿，和哪吒依依不舍的告别。眼见着他身体变得透明起来，哪吒紧着追问他“过几天你那件大事，可有用得到我的地方？在海上论起来，小爷我这一把子功夫可是最强的，能帮得上忙。”

敖丙摇摇头，“天机不可泄露。你我情谊如此，我只对你说，几日后，若见白水黑浪，彤云素日时，你往东北方向看，就见得我了。”

说完两人依依惜别。之后哪吒记得敖丙走时说的话，每夜里撒酒入水，敖丙都没有再出现过。哪吒看着空空的甲板也是感伤，转念一想到过几天敖丙就能解脱，又觉得开心。

且说道哪吒的船队出海数月，渔汛结束正掉头返航。船行几日风平浪静，忽然进入一片无风无雨的海域。水流沉重，没有潮汐借力，张了满帆也只能稍稍推动，一时间进退不得，稍不留神就被潮水卷着向东面大洋深处漂流而去。

哪吒和所有渔家汉子都动员起来，挽着缆绳盯着风向，竭尽全力操帆把舵捕捉那一点微风，好尽快度过这无风之地。这样停停走走，勉强挨过几日，被洋流推着不知道飘到哪里。中午哪吒换班时无意抬头远眺，忽然发现视线所及的范围里尽是海水一片乌沉沉的，沉甸甸地坠在船下，白浪卷着破碎的波涛在海平线上起伏难定，在海面切割出坚硬的碎片。

见此情形，哪吒突地想起敖丙走前的话，赶紧抬头看天。时间虽然是正午，却有一片猩红的云从白浪里渐次升起，只将那半天都染得通红，平日正午白亮得晃眼的日头，夹在彤云里单薄简素的如同一支素色毛笔画出的圆盘。空气里一阵一阵淡淡的腥气散开去。

哪吒分神发愣，手中的帆缆骤然紧绷擦着手心的油皮向外滑去，一路火辣辣地疼。“拖帆啦！”悲戚惊慌的呼叫声从船尾方向次第响起，呼声刚强，缆绳崩断的铮铮声就到了哪吒耳边。那主帆扯断了帆索带着断头的粗缆横向反拍回来，来不及避开的渔民被断绳抽下海去的，被横扫的帆底横梁打中翻下船去比比皆是。哪吒蹲身躲开失控旋转的帆梁，余光中身边滑过的一个大个子，被哪吒反手拉住，原来是操舵的渔家小哥。小哥拖着哪吒半身平铺在甲板上滑出好几尺，直到船舷边。哪吒赤脚勾住没有断开的栏杆才将将稳住身形，拽着渔家小哥悬在甲板外边凌空摇摆。

这船被扯散了帆，又断了舵，在一片黑沉沉的乌水里打着转。船下漾开一片波纹，旋出一个漩涡，摇摇晃晃一线白色浪花泛起。刹那间腥气冲天，白色浪头里突出一个血盆大口，尺把长的牙齿被彤红的光线阴沉的分外显眼。那牙齿如同鲨鱼一排排前后陈列着，张开巨口等着渔船入口。最先掉下去的几千斤渔产落在那巨兽口中，几排锯齿一口咬碎，血在黑色的水面里飞溅开来，白浪都镀上了一层血红色。哪吒拉着的那小哥见状惊恐万分，临空没有着力点，左右疯狂扭动身体，哭喊着天地神仙救命，一面扯着哪吒的胳膊往上乱爬。破裂开的甲板禁不住这样的折腾，哪吒没来得及拉他上来，就连带着一起向着千尺漩涡滚落下去。

下面的巨口似乎感觉到了，一排暗红色的眼睛浮出水面在洁白的白浪里若隐若现。空气中嗡嗡声越来越响，哪吒以为那是这怪兽在笑。一股气血从心口上涌，哪吒的眼睛里出现了一丛火焰，火焰漫出眼角，在两颊上烙下艳红的纹路，火焰点燃两肩，在背后和胸口烙下同样明亮艳红的纹路。那火焰燃烧到手腕，遇到一股力量禁锢，心口蔓延到四肢的火焰被禁制强行阻断，力量憋在身体里无处可去，四面冲突，哪吒咬着牙忍痛不肯出声。嘴角被尖利的虎牙刮破，一滴血滚落下去，砸在海面上。血滴入水的刹那，突然成千上万只眼睛破水而出，千百视线齐齐射向哪吒。那巨口张开，等着哪吒并一船人自投罗网。哪吒急剧得下坠，嗡嗡声越来越大了。哪吒的脑海里浮现出一排金色的符文，一串咒语落在口边，艰难的念到“日月同生...” 。

话音未尽，海浪扑天而起，一声轻啸窜入云端。东北方向一只白色长龙冲入天际，修长的身型盘踞了半天碧空，莹白的鳞甲映着那红色的云霞夺去了一天一地的光辉。白龙一声长啸，弥散了半天的彤云沉下海边，再一声高亢的呼啸，那黑色的漩涡摇晃一下，水体平地拔起向四面如墙壁一般高高垒起，露出下面深邃的洞穴和盘踞在洞穴深处的百目巨兽。巨兽巨大的身体浸泡在坑底残余的一片浅水里，头顶生有百目，目光如同飞剑射向白龙，颌下千齿上下咬合，成排的牙齿噼啪作响，“敖丙，又是你？ 前几次都输给我。现在又要来炫耀什么龙族，什么百鳞之长。你一个死了许久的小毛龙，游魂野鬼一只，胎毛还没褪干净，逞什么能耐。” 那巨兽几只眼睛朝着哪吒扫过来，桀桀地阴笑起来，“还是你为了你的小情，没准备好就上？”

“正好啊。” 那只巨口猛然张开，侵占天地一般，巨齿森森，“你们死在一起，给老子进补，也是成全了你们一对混...”

敖丙未等他说完，大喝一声，从天空飞扑而下，锋利的爪牙和坚硬的鳞片与巨兽缠斗在一起。白龙身带清灵之气，所过之处黑浪净化，彤云退散，清澈的灵气缠绕在白龙身上，逼得那巨兽节节败退。白龙的爪子专门朝着邪兽的眼睛攻击，进攻节奏非常快，几个回合下去，那邪兽只剩下正中间的一只，滴溜溜的喷射着血雾和毒气，朝着敖丙张开一口利齿反击。然而那邪兽也颇有实力，行动间浊气冲天，龙身的敖丙被拉进持久战。

俩人谨慎的对峙着，似乎那妖兽说的敖丙你年少，又是鬼身力量不足也是真的。眼瞅着敖丙的身体在日益强盛的日光下渐渐透明，边缘处变成灰色淡薄不稳。

哪吒这时候才发现，自己正浮在半空，手中拉着已经惊吓昏迷过去的渔家小哥。哪吒甩手将那小哥扔到一艘尚且完好的船上，空出双手，他急切的观望局势。能做什么，要做什么？

急切间，哪吒手腕上一圈灼痛唤起了他的注意，那里有一片金光一跳一跳要脱离掌控。哪吒单手扶住手腕，想起刚才幻境中看见的金色符文，那些符文在心里磕磕绊绊的成型，一个一个的片段在眼前掠过组成一句咒语。脑海里模模糊糊的片段逐渐清晰，最后定格在一片大海旁，夕阳西一个白玉色的海螺和鸡毛毽子相伴相依的放在礁石上。

原来是这样，原来是这样！

哪吒朗声大笑，金玉相碰的声音朗声念出“日月同生，千灵重元，天地无量乾坤圈，急急如律令！” 金色的光华染遍哪吒全身，两团烈火托起哪吒的身体，混天绫在身后飞舞伸展，他右手平伸火尖枪飞入哪吒的右手。

那边厢敖丙与邪兽又抖了2个回合，邪兽遍体鳞伤仅剩的一只独眼剜在敖丙身上，敖丙身上也带了几处伤，龙血自鳞甲破裂的接口处缓缓渗出，染的下面的海面一片耀目的金色。

哪吒将火尖枪在手中掂了掂，大喊一声，“敖丙”。那小白龙回头一看，猛然纵身向上飞起。那邪兽转眼瞧见哪吒浑身浴火真身归位，知道大事不妙，紧紧跟上已经有些疲惫的敖丙身后欲乘势击杀他再回头对付哪吒。邪兽与白龙错身的一瞬间，哪吒的长枪瞬间出手。

火尖枪卷着熊熊烈火，呼啸着破空而来，转眼间就到了敖丙身旁。敖丙虽然背朝着哪吒的方向，听音辨位默契地向旁边一让，那一团烈焰击中不及躲避的邪兽，巨大的力道穿过那独眼。邪兽哀嚎着，全身抽搐着直直坠落下去，落在被敖丙排空的海底深坑里，激起一片水花，露在外边的一小节枪尾巴颤颤巍巍地随着它的翻滚挣扎摇摆晃来晃去。敖丙停在云层上，，脑后长长的须发在空中飘摇着，一双水灵灵的蓝眼睛落在哪吒身上。他刚刚张口想要说话，哪吒冲他摆手，自己排开云头落在那邪兽身旁，用力握住枪柄往里一捅再用力一抽，黑色的血飞溅出来，那邪兽喉咙里发出些咕咕亚亚的声音，翻滚了几下终于倒毙而死。一把业火从哪吒掌燃起将邪兽的尸体化为灰烬，熊熊烈火净化了污染浊臭的海底。

云层上的敖丙长出一口气，化作人形，手中幻出一对晶莹双锤，双锤相碰，一道晶莹纯净的净化之气操作着周围的海水，回复称蓝色海水高墙缓缓落下，带着灵珠气息的清洁之气将那污浊的海底深坑重新填满。这一片遍布乌色的海水逐渐恢复了正常的深蓝色，天空不祥的彤云也恢复了晴日下的蓝色。

哪吒放开风火轮，踩着白色的云层，一步一步的朝着敖丙走去。敖丙抬起头望向他，两个人对望了一阵。这次是敖丙先说话了，“哪吒，你不需要这样的。龙族的因果，我自己来解。”

哪吒也不说话，抬手卷起一朵云拉成一个不太精致的披风，将敖丙从头到脚盖上，拉过敖丙的手，握在双掌之间，慢慢揉捏着度过一些仙灵之气过去。敖丙现在有魂无体，人间称为鬼身的样子，既不能在光天化日之下呆很久，对仙灵之气也承受不了许多。过了一会儿，敖丙抽了手回去，示意他足够了。哪吒这才闷闷地指了指敖丙肩上的伤口，“你就是这样自己解么。”

敖丙一下子不知所措起来，窘迫的涨红了脸，左顾右盼的不知说什么。哪吒又拉了他的手，指指下面正在净化的大海“这个就是你们海底炼狱里最后一个妖魔吧。所有脱狱逃走的都已经伏诛。剪除了这个，你就自由了。”

敖丙偏头，似乎是在心里计算，最后郑重的点了点头，“这是最后一个了。”

“那你还记得答应我的话吗？”

“保护我自己，不要损伤了阴身。天长日久，徐徐图之。”敖丙认真地回答着。

“你啊！”哪吒用力捏了捏敖丙的手，小心检查敖丙身上的伤口“你修成鬼身可以自由活动才百多年。干嘛这么着急。这个妖兽一直在这里，不差这几天。你招惹他，还好几次，弄成这样的损伤，得多久才能补回来。那件事又得拖延时日了。” 

敖丙想了想，还是态度郑重的说，“差不多要做个了结了。这个妖物在这里，制造海难，淹没船只，吞吃过往水手，为孽深重。早些处置他，让这妖魔少些杀孽罢了。我身为灵珠，有扶正天倒的本分。除了它，我父王和龙族一族的因缘也就结了。如果龙族能早些自由，这点牺牲不算什么。”

“那你就没有想过我。”哪吒脱口而出，又赶紧别过头去，假装自己只是随口一说，做出认真看起下面船只救灾救人的样子来。

“噗嗤”，敖丙回头看见哪吒微红的耳尖和紧张了就格外红艳的魔纹，忍不住笑了一声，伸出在哪吒脸颊上轻轻一点。好热啊，哪吒是这样热烈生动的，是他一直欢的，生机勃勃的温度。

“我常常在想你，鬼身化成能自由行动不就去看你了。” 这一击直球打的哪吒越发的脸红，眼睛左看右瞧得就是不正视敖丙。

敖丙干脆绕到他正面，“可惜你那时不能记得我。现在谢谢你助我一臂之力，因缘了结，四海龙族的困厄勾销。我马上要走了，你也早些回去吧。今天你为我解开封印结界我很开心，可惜这一别要很久，也许你也不能记得我了。”敖丙说着用空着的一边手臂举起袖子遮住哪吒的眼睛，变得愈发透明如烟似雾的衣袖已经遮不住视线。

两个人隔着那薄薄一层衣料对视着。哪吒感觉到手中握着的手腕越来约薄，一股云雾笼罩在敖丙周围。敖丙是要走了，哪吒直直看着他，直到敖丙只剩下一个薄薄的影子时，哪吒郑重开口道，“我记得你。这次我不会忘记你。我就在这地上等你。无论入梦还是托神，你要告诉我你在哪里。”

敖丙只现在余下一双眼睛，在若隐若现的轮廓里，蓝宝石一样闪闪发光，这双眼睛时一眨不眨盯着哪吒，最后微微闭了闭眼充作点头，“你不要心忧。以后有了了局我一定告诉你。”

说罢，敖丙微微一笑，如同一颗泡沫一样飘散在云雾中。敖丙消散的同时，天音淼淼，天花飘落，天道懿旨降下，龙族千年困厄，因龙子灵珠舍身之故，如今三十三重磨炼圆满，许脱离海底，各择江海自居，同时册四海龙王并嫡支龙脉子孙司掌一方水文，行布雨施云之责。灵珠敖丙，天劫地劫已满，待本轮历练功德圆满，重修仙体。”

天音终了，四海震荡，龙族长啸之声响彻天地。紧接着海面高涨，四海飞龙破水而出，在天空聚集，盘绕身体向哪吒的方向躬身点首一拜，随即隐没在云雾水汽之中。龙族四散分离，各归江河不提。

那一一队渔船遭此海怪邪魔的变故，虽然惊心动魄，人员竟然奇迹般毫发未损。只毁了些船只和鱼获。这天大的好运气让他们觉得自己一定遇到了神仙庇佑。这个念头在天空龙族显现时达到了顶点。他们聚集在残留的船体上，乱纷纷朝着天空中一闪而过的龙群跪拜祈祷。长拜再起，龙群已散，连哪吒也不见了。

回想起与敖丙最后一面，哪吒久久没有出声。似乎全然忘记了自己正在海边小屋里和一群赶海汉子混在一起，避雨饮酒讲那海里遇险最后一次见敖丙的事。

他的故事停在乌墨一般的大海里浮起的峥嵘巨齿和天际中上下翩飞的白龙。哪吒脸颊收紧，右手捏紧，手指紧紧搅在一起。周围都是不怕天地的渔家后生，各个屏住呼吸，等着哪吒给这个惊悚的海上遇魔的故事画上结尾。

方才引得哪吒讲故事的钟大伯自己饮了一轮酒，不知道是醉眼没有看清哪吒的表情还是还是借着酒意撺掇哪吒快讲，他喷着酒气揽过哪吒的肩膀“娃儿，你又吹了。钟大哥我活了这许多岁数，我家师傅是这村里最年长的老人，他老人家快一百岁了都没有见过真龙。你才活得几岁年纪，出过几次海，就敢瞎吹见真龙，还是最稀罕的青鬃白鳞小龙。又是只有灵体的鬼龙。怕是你娃儿见了海底妖魔屁股尿流得逃了，编这些话来哄我们。”

一番话说得哪吒立起了眉毛，开口要驳。不想 刚才听故事听的揪心挠肺的众人跟着附和起来，“你见过妖魔没有？”“没。你见过吗？”"你说海里有这样的大妖吃人，我们几辈出海的都没见过。"“就是就是。龙神大人是司雨正神，你胡说编排他们困厄海底，瞎说八道，若是被龙神大人听了去怪罪下来，这样的大雨再下一天不能出海，可就要断粮了。”

哪吒摇摇头，歇了气势，意外地笑的温柔，“不要紧，现在海里没有妖魔了。龙神不可怕，也从不伤人，最是温柔可亲的。若是他惊要 来怪罪，我正好有话要问他。” 

哪吒这话说得轻，仿佛自言自语。在一片闹哄哄的笑声里，似乎没人听见。倒是申大叔跟上前补刀，说这附近那座海神庙，庙里内殿其实供奉有一尊古代传下来的恶龙塑像，黑鳞红目尖牙利爪，放在黑洞洞的屋里甚是可怖，所以一般关上内殿门不让人进去。献祭祭拜都在门外。附近妇人也常拿那魔龙说事吓唬孩子，“再哭，就让那魔龙叼你去吃了。”

“你说你不怕龙神，还要拿龙神问话。那你可敢去把那魔龙雕像抬来。你若敢去，我们就信你见过龙，除过妖。我们大伙儿一起排一桌席面还你今天的酒。若是你不敢，小娃娃，就莫要在这里胡言乱语了。”

听到申大叔提起的魔龙像，小时候淘气去看过魔龙像的阿丑几个人想起偷跑进内殿里，阴森大殿里 一盏孤灯，阴影绰绰，魔龙雕像张牙舞爪的，忽然不知道从哪儿传来一声凄厉龙吟吓得他们连滚带爬的逃走。回想到这个场景，他们几个吓得一个瑟缩。

倒是哪吒听说这话，眼睛一亮，“此话当真。”“那是自然。”“谁来作保？” 众人在哪吒的视线下纷纷低头，倒是醉卧了一阵话都说不清的钟大伯，突然举起手，“我来作保。”

哪吒大笑起身出门，不一会冒着雨扛着一尊一丈多高的木像回来。众人大吃一惊，哪吒如何来回得这样快。偷偷看那木像，确实是那殿里的魔龙，栩栩如生牙爪之间尽是森然戾气之气，放在小屋里光线不太亮堂，果然如传言一般可怖。众人不敢多看，连连催促哪吒快把这龙像还回去，千万不要惹了大神。席面明天雨停了就请。

哪吒将那龙像扛起去放归原处，退出内殿关上大门。手边有顺来的一葫芦残酒和一包袱肉馒头。哪吒将那葫芦里的酒分出一碗倒在祭坛上，用手轻叩那殿门，“龙神龙神，你可知道敖丙在哪里？从你们龙族散居江海以来，明明约好他修炼得道就给我报信，为何过了这一百年，还是不见他来？ 我请你喝下这碗酒，如果你认识敖丙，就替我转告他在这里等他。”

殿外鸦雀无声，只有那一杯祭酒顺着祭坛流下去没入地下，很快没了踪迹。

哪吒等了一会，没有回应。这许多年来，他也惯了这无音无讯，矮身坐在殿口一边赏雨一边就着那葫芦里的冷酒慢慢吃那热乎乎的包子。想起有趣的事来，就用手指叩叩殿门，自说自笑一阵。这会偶尔有几个冒雨来拜海神的人，看见哪吒这样，悄悄走避开只是传哪吒那后生，终于因为屡犯辰日冒犯龙神，在海神殿里变成酒疯子了。

这一次哪吒喝了很久，千杯不倒得他竟然不知不觉醉了，靠在殿门口睡了过去。

朦朦胧胧间，他看见敖丙来了，一如既往的白衣银袢，衣服上暗纹光照之下流转不息，一顶玉冠将那柔顺流泻的蓝色束得规规矩矩的。一路头顶星光，脚踏玉屑，来在哪吒面前，蹲下来很认真地看他。

哪吒感觉有人来，看见那一蓬蓝发迷糊地笑了笑。敖丙轻叹口说，“哪吒，你不要这样难过。这是我的选择，我不能放着龙族不管。”

哦，哪吒微微清醒了一点，这个场景他梦里已见过很多次了。他知道自己肯定要说，“那你怎么办？ ”好不容易扛过天雷，灵珠正命，又辅佐武王伐纣，蹚过十绝阵，过了黄河阵，在诛仙阵遭劫殒身，好不容易藏身在宝莲里保住了魂魄，死而后生，现在马上就可以应封神榜封星君登天界。你若就这样都舍弃了，还要搭上一副龙骨肉身龙魂去炼那镇妖塔，那你会怎么样？

果然，哪吒听见自己这么说了。 敖丙提起衣摆在哪吒旁边坐下，和他平时端方规矩的姿势不同，四脚八叉摊开的样子倒好像是哪吒用了变身术，“哪吒，我登天界是为了全我龙族的心愿。我父王与我龙族一脉仍在海底炼狱。我不能坐视他们再煎熬千年，如今我有这个机会，用留下的龙身锻造镇妖塔，帮龙族改变命运脱离海底炼狱，重获自由。我也就心满意足了”

哪吒也坐了起来，虚虚揽着敖丙，靠在自己身上，“可是你这样选，放弃了封神机会不说，还要先去诛仙台取仙骨，再在斩妖柱上过一轮脱龙魂，前功尽弃不说。你的龙体肉身在诛仙阵受损，这样来一遭，你会魂飞魄散的。”

“不会。我会活下来。我有灵珠护体，灵体不灭魂魄不散重新修炼就是了。只是没了肉身，改用灵体修鬼道重炼便是。大道三千，无法不可。多废些时日罢了。”

“鬼修之道最是艰难，避阳避仙避魔，这些有助修行的东西都不能接近，进展艰辛，鬼修得道之人至今都没有出过几个。”

敖丙摇摇头， 起哪吒的手，与他十指交握。“信我。我终究是灵珠，灵珠伴我魂魄。我会成功的。只是我去以后，用龙血炼成镇妖塔落在东海之下镇住异界邪魔，这个事就得拜托你了。这世上我只信你。因为你在，我才敢放开做此险行。相信自己不由天命摆布，这是你交给我的道理呀，哪吒。”

哪吒见敖丙意志坚决，也许了心愿，“那你若是重新修炼，我也下凡去陪你，给你护法。”

哪吒知道自己这是做梦了，回到封神大战不久后的时光。敖丙登仙前，得到天道启示，曾发下三大宏愿助龙族脱困，一是 用龙骨龙筋和血炼就一座镇妖塔，封住东海下妖魔之底的入口，杜绝异界的妖物源源不断的进入现世，二为凭一己之力，击杀四海逃脱炼狱的妖魔，祛除这些为祸四方的邪魔妖物，最后，使用灵珠之力净化掉被污染的海域，还天地一个清明世界。

等这三大愿圆满，龙族便可离开海底各归江海，敖丙也得以重新修行，再获肉身。届时华盖星归位，再登仙途。

提到龙族的机缘，敖丙的执拗在哪吒之上。哪吒劝不住他，眼睁睁看着敖丙就这样去了，灵魂脱体而出留下巨大的龙蜕，没有影子的身体在空中飘过，边缘影影绰绰的仿佛风吹叶飘。敖丙的灵体在哪吒身边绕了一圈，“我走了。后面的事拜托你。来日再会。”

哪吒一直想问敖丙为何不肯先考虑自己。但是他也知道敖丙无论如何会帮龙族，这个机会比起做了华盖星漫漫挨过岁月徐徐图之，对龙族更好。

既然敖丙选了，他的选择就是保护好敖丙的嘱托，相信他会回来。

话虽如此，坐等肯定不是哪吒了。虽然敖丙不让，哪吒还是转世成为凡胎普通人跟随敖丙。为了让敖丙能够接近自己，特意将威灵显赫天尊的记忆法力封在乾坤圈上下了禁咒封在腕上有备无患，只作为普通人轮回。

敖丙在人间呆了许久，哪吒转世了十次与他相会。在清除最后一个妖魔时，他取回了哪吒天尊的记忆，一瞬间这十世的记忆填满了他的脑海。

现在回味起来，哪吒也很是惊讶。一个人与一个可化形的龙的鬼魂，竟然有这么多可以相遇相识的机缘。 他们总是很快能很快的遇到彼此，有时候是敖丙来找他，有时候是普通人的他在外边走走就见到了化成小蛇的敖丙魂魄。 他们相遇了那么多次，直到那一天敖丙功德圆满后，却再也不见了、

“我等你，你却一直不来。”哪吒含含糊糊的说道。

“我来了呀。”身边的敖丙突然说了之前道别时没有说过的话。哪吒一个激灵，弹起来，一把捞住了方才坐在身边的敖丙。

这次是扎扎实实，温热的手臂，圈在哪吒臂弯里了。

“你来了。”

"我来了。"

“你修成了？ ”哪吒上下抚摸着敖丙的肩膀和手臂，没错，仙体安安稳稳十分稳固，你既然修得了，就回到天上去，华盖归位。我去找你不好吗？让我在人间等你好久。”

哪吒鼓起脸颊，小小地惩罚似的捏着敖丙的面颊，手指流连在光滑温暖的皮肤上，这是他流失已久的触感。

敖丙躲不开哪吒的手指，就着这拉扯，吐字含糊的说，“因为我净化炼狱之余救下许多无辜生众，得了功德，特加封我司雨正神，主管天地下各州云雨。”

这样说话很不得劲，敖丙把哪吒的手摘下来，合握在掌中，“我因此重得仙骨，再修仙体，这一百年闭关修心修身不得外出，音讯皆断。让你天涯海角走遍，浪迹四海找我，真是对不起啦。也亏得你帮这百年间斩妖除魔安定一方的功德都转给我，我才能很快修成出关。这就来找你啦。”

敖丙嫣然一笑，亲昵地靠在哪吒胸膛上“哪吒可真厉害，你斩妖除魔的功德丰厚得很，让我的修行一日千里呢。”

“虽然我无感闭塞不视不觉，可是功德金光绽放我就知道我的哪吒又做了善事呢。”

哪吒高高仰起头，欣然接纳了这奉承，“那是，小爷是谁。若是通天太师，中坦元帅的功德还不够，哪里还修得回你这个小傻龙。”

他伸手在敖丙额头一点，“走这般险棋，若是稍有差池，哪里还有今天。你做那舍弃自己的决定时，怎么不想我？”

敖丙被这一点，额头红了一点伸手便去捂，“我想你。每天都想。我也信你。你也要信我呀。”

哪吒这才注意到，敖丙容貌衣衫都有了变化，额角一对龙角不似之前封神登天之时那般清隽秀气，分生3个枝杈，峥嵘嶙峋，堂堂皇皇地耸立着，衬得这一张白玉一般的面容也端庄肃穆起来。敖丙身上的衣袍也不再是星君的流光溢彩星光闪烁，虽然是一领素衣长衫，袖口衣摆装饰着各种山河地理的绣纹，蓝色的河流花纹一样点缀其间，整个人看起来风神飘逸，比将要受封星君时更具风采。

哪吒拉着敖丙站起来，“那你如今回来了，又加做雨神，以后可还要到天庭去，做你的华盖星？”

敖丙摇摇头，“天道留了我的星位。只是我在人间司雨，多半时间都留在地上。一旬一次推演星轨，以及紫薇垣天命大动的时候再回去。我觉得这样很好。”

“不过你不要担心，龙王庙和雨神庙都是我的神位。哪吒，我给你的海螺可还在？”

哪吒从怀里取出那玉色海螺交在敖丙手中。这一百年来反复摩挲，已经抚得润泽如玉了。敖丙接过那海螺，施了一道决，“以后你若来地上，便在龙王庙或者雨神庙里吹起这海螺，无论我在哪里，定然千里来相会。”

说着敖丙将那海螺还给哪吒，端庄得作揖行礼。

“这里按照天规明日当雨过天晴，小神今天要按时令出发去南方施雨。太师若是人间事了，还请是早点回到天庭去吧。” 

一边说，一边抬起眼角用余光去撩哪吒的反应。

哪吒将海螺收了，摆出一个大大刺刺的官样姿态。“无妨。天庭无事。本座今天要监督你这新出炉的雨神可曾道术精深，能否按律依时施法行雨。若是你做得不好，本座可要问责与你。”

敖丙瞧着哪吒气势煊煊的模样，噗嗤一笑抽手转身跳过门槛快步走出海神庙，“哎呀，太师亲临，可是怕死了。小神速去速回，不敢有辱使命。”

哪吒兴冲冲地跟上去，接着讲“若是被本座看出你修行不足，本座就要将你这小龙收在门下，做个扫洒听唤的童子！”

俩人一边说笑一边一道走去。哪吒与敖丙自取道南下行云布雨不提。

却说海边避雨的李家渔村的汉子们，等了许久不见哪吒回来，纷纷浑说哪吒是不是戏弄龙神，被那海神魔龙什么的大神惩治了。几个人一通浑说，越说越真，终于聚起来仗着酒胆来海神庙寻哪吒。

他们来看时，哪吒与敖丙早已离去多时。被哪吒顺走的酒葫芦喝空了端正放在祭坛上，包馒头的油布包袱叠得平整压在葫芦下面。一向门户紧闭的内殿四门大开。

众人遍寻哪吒不着，有胆大的后生举着火把壮胆进殿查看。众人只听屋里诶呀一声，有人绊倒在地，又传来一阵踢踏声。大家伙闻声纷纷赶来，这才发现哪里还有那可怖魔龙雕像，原位换成了一尊白鳞蓝鬃，身型修长的小白龙木像。那白龙像在背景的云海里盘曲伸展，活灵活现，面型纤美，秀丽非凡。看见雕像的人都在一瞬被那龙神的美丽惊到不能言语。

打这之后，李家村陈塘关开始流传村里的年轻后生与龙的传说。有的说，少年勇斗魔龙双双坠海被修仙向善的小白龙救了，少年立了这个木像纪念白龙。有的说少年献出赤胆诚心给魔龙，化解了魔气，显出原身是一条俊秀的白龙，为了报答少年恩情，那白龙显形化形留在这里镇守海域守一方平安。

这个传说越传越广，过了几年身在南方的哪吒与敖丙也听到了。只是传到他们这里的少年斩龙的传说版本，已经演变成了少年被魔龙捕获，得了魔龙的真心，魔龙化作美少年与那俊美少年结为挚友双宿双飞四处斩妖除魔去了。

“魔龙，美少年？” 敖丙微微挑起眉毛，疑惑的看了哪吒一眼，“我看民间话本，双宿双飞的结局都是美丽少女和英俊后生么。怎么传成这样了。哪吒，你做了什么，他们还描摹起我的真身样貌来？”

哪吒大大咧咧牵起敖丙的手，急着要领他出去玩耍，满不在意地说“人间话本子就是这样越编越有趣的。而且也不算不中，我们这不就是在四处附魔降妖保平安么。”

敖丙低头看了看两人牵在一起的手，细细思量。抬头认真打量哪吒一番。哪吒一向是英俊的，自己在家族里应该也还算可以，那美少年与英俊少年似乎也没有什么问题，一起行走四方也不算说错。那大体上是不差了。想到此处敖丙便将这传说奇怪之处抛在脑后，跟了哪吒一起出门看灯去了。

*引梗参考聊斋志异（陆判、王六郎，竹青） 


End file.
